Iniciativa DHARMA/Estações/Theories
Teorias É plausivel se pensar que existem dois tipos de estações de trabalho, as de apoio tecnico, que dão infra estrutura para a ilha, e as de pesquisa, que estão lá para desenvlver o melhor metodo de alterar o ambiente e conseguir muda-lo globalmente e assim alterar o resultado da equação valenzetti, esta pequena tabela foi tirado de um video fake do you tube, mas é interesante pensar que isso pode ser uma boa teoria, e lembrando que teoricamente cada area de estudo não precisa necessariamente ter apenas uma estação. ESTAÇÕES DE APOIO TÉCNICO: O Quartel, O Cajado, O Espelho, A Tempestade, O Cajado, ESTAÇÕES DE ESTUDO, RELACIONANDO COM SUAS FRENTES DE ESTUDO: I-INVESTIGAÇÃO PSICOLÓGICA A Perola O Templo II-ESTUDOS PARAPSICOLOGICOS III-fisicos e eletromagnéticos O Cisne IV-CIENCIAS ZOOLOGICAS A Hidra A Flecha V-ASTRONOMIA E METEREOLOGIA A tempestade (além dela forncera energia elétrica, ela também era usado para estudos climáticos, podendo provocar tempestades) VI-AVANÇOS HUMANOS Apesar da Iniciativa Dharma ter parado de existir depois da purgação, ou Outros que assumiram o controle da ilha e das estações, continuaram, dentro do possivel, os estudos de algumas destas areas.No filme é possivel ver qual são os objetos de estudo de cada frente de estudo, e podemos comparar claremente o que o Ben faz com as pessoas com parte do estudo Psicologico, fazer os Outros acreditarem em algo sem sentido como o Jacob, é para testar até onde vai a fé, em algo que nem ao menos é conecido. E mais estranho ainda que no site da Hanso Foudation, é possivel ver os projetos que eles trabalham hoje, e são de um jeito ou de outro, estas areas de estudo, tudo diretamente relacionado a Equação Valenzetti, todo este estudo para poder criar modos de modifiar o o ambiente mundial e assim atrasar o temido resultado da equação: O Armagedon. 87iY776hcsA * As estações podem estar envolvidas em manter e monitorar um grande experimento envolvendo os habitantes da ilha. A palavra "Quarentena" pode ser usada para prevenir os observadores de corromper as experiências deixando suas respectivas estações e entrando no espaço da ilha. * Se existem 6 estações, então cada estação poderia ser associada com cada um dos Números, e também cada uma das 6 estações poderia ter uma função específica de pesquisa - como cada uma das 6 ciências mencionadas no Filme de Orientação do Cisne: ** O Cisne, Eletromagnetismo, por razões óbvias. ** A Pérola, Psicologia, já que sua função principal parecia ser observar o comportamento humano. ** Hidra, Zoologia, a qual poderia ser a responsável pelos ursos polares na selva e pelo tubarão visto na jangada. *** Em Lost: The Official Magazine, Damon Lindelof deu dica que seria uma estação zoológica. * CVI, CVII, CVIII estão todos escritos sob áreas da estação O Cisne. São numerais romanos para 106, 107, 108. O CVIII (108) parece estar escrito próximo à sala do computador. * Deve-se notar que tanto A Flecha quanto O Cisne referem-se à atributos do panteão Hindu (do mesmo que a palavra DHARMA e o cumprimento/saudação NAMASTE). O Cisne é um auxiliar de Saraswati, a Deusa Hindu da Criatividade, que dizem ter a faculdade do discernimento: oferecida uma mistura de leite e água, a tradição diz que o cisne supostamente é capaz de beber somente o leite. A Flecha, assim, potencialmente pode ser entendida como a flecha de Rama, em referência ao Arco de Vishnu, o qual, quando desafiado por Parashurama, Rama puxa. Baseado nisso, pode-se esperar que as outras estações também correspondam à esse tema. * Os nomes das estações podem simplesmente referir-se aos seus propósitos. Por exemplo, O Cisne envolve "bicar" os números, A Pérola envolve a sabedora e o "ver-tudo", A Flecha pode ser um depósito de armas, O Cajado defende (cura), etc. * O Cajado e A Flecha podem ser estações de suporte e não têm vídeo de orientação. A torre de rádio também poderia ser uma estação. * Existem mais de 6 estações: o Cisne, a Flecha, o Espelho, a Chama, o Cajado, a Pérola, a Porta(não se sabe se foi criada pelos hostis ou pela Dharma) e a Hidra. É possível que haja mais 2: a Orquídea e uma ainda com nome desconhecido, mas com o logotipo visto na cauda do tubarão e no cantil de Ethan Rom. * O nome das estações são relacionados às características de cada uma delas: ** O Cisne; por causa do formato da descida da escotilhas, que parece com o pescoço de um cisne. Ou por causa de que perto da estação poderia haver cisnes(cisnes podem ser vistos no filme de orientação psicológica). Na religião hindu, os cisnes comem pérolas. Iso daria uma relação do Cisne com a Pérola, e podem estar ligados pelo caminho fechado com concreto visto por Sayid e Jack. **A Pérola; por causa que as pérolas são brilhantes, ou seja, são reluzentes(logo, a imagem "bate" na pérola e é levada de volta, como num circuito de TV). Isso significa que você, na Pérola, pode ver todas as estações à sua volta, nas TVs que monitoram estações como a Chama e o Cisne. **A Hidra; por se tratar de um animal com força superior, pode ser sobre pesquisas e testes em animais, para que se habitem em outros habitats e fiquem mais inteligentes. **A Chama; por causa que essa estação pode explodir se alguém aperta a palavra-chave '77' no computador desta estação. O propósito de ativar a explosão é se a mesama for invadida pelos "hostis"(OUTROS). **O Cajado; por causa que o cajado é o símbolo da medicina, e na estação são feitas cirurgias, aplicações de vacinas, curas, etc. **A Flecha; além de ser, segundo o mapa da porta de isolamento, um local de descanso e depósito da DHARMA, pode ser também uma estação de estudos matemáticos. Em The Man Behind the Curtain, descobrimos que Horace Goodspeed trabalha com estudos matemáticos. Uma flecha possui apenas uma direção, assim como a matemática. **A Orquídea; seu nome foi feito propositalmente para que pensassem que a estação se referia à botânica. Mas seu propósito é muito maior, sendo provavelmente o tempo e o espaço. **A Porta; sua intenção é enganar as pessoas estranhas que tentarem invadir a ilha. Enquanto o grupo de invasores acha que descobriu uma importante estação, está sendo levado para uma emboscada ou contra-tempo.Seu nome é referente à porta de metal que fica na entrada na estação.